Harry Potter and the Wrath of Voldemort
by Blue Sage
Summary: The summer after the 4th book must be spent searching for Voldemort and protecting Harry.
1. Letters at 2 o'clock

Harry Potter and the Wrath of Voldemort  
  
Ch. 1: Letters at 2 o'clock  
  
Rating: PG (for now)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. The original plot (Voldemort returning, etc.) belongs to JKR, and so do the characters.  
  
Note: No flames! This is my first HP fanfic and is based right after the 4th book. (in the summer) I don't know how this differs from the 5th book, because, well, the 5th book isn't out yet, now is it? I won't be changing it for the 5th book though, because that way I'll have to change a lot of it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry suddenly bolted upright in bed, hearing a tapping at his window, and his scar burning dully. He put on his glasses and walked curiously to his window, wand in hand. Ever since knowing Voldemort was back, and wanting to kill him, he was braver, but more cautious. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was only Pigwidgeon and Hedwig, carrying letters. He had almost forgotten that today was his birthday. He quickly let them in; Hedwig flew to her cage and gave him the letter, while Harry had to pry the letter from Pigwidgeon's beak. Harry opened the letter from Ron first. He felt ecstatic when he read it. ~ Harry- Happy birthday! I'm not sure if Pig got this to you on time or not, but did you hear the good news yet? Well, in case you haven't heard, because you don't have many connections, Lucius Malfoy is in Azkaban! He was so furious when Malfoy told him about the hexes that he ran right into a trap! I'll tell you the details in a few days! Dumbledore says you should come stay with us for a while. Until school starts again. -Ron ~  
  
Harry set the letter aside, grinning widely as he picked up the one from Sirius.  
  
~ Harry- Happy birthday! I don't have much to give you except a bit of good news. Lucius Malfoy has been locked up! I'm sure Ron will tell you the details; after all, he was there. I hope Hedwig gets this letter to you before Wednesday.... ~  
  
Harry froze. Today was Wednesday! He wondered why it was important, so he kept reading.  
  
~ .After I finished the first assignment Dumbledore gave me, he gave me another one. I am to come guard you. And when you go to the Weasleys', I will be going with you. After all, I am sworn to protect you as my own son if something happened to your parents. Besides, the Dark Lord can get you now. He can touch you now. Don't worry too much, though. You'll be fine. I'll be there when everyone is still asleep - open the door at two o'clock AM on Wednesday. -Sirius  
  
PS- Don't worry about me. I won't get caught. ~  
  
Harry glanced at the clock: 1:45 AM. He would see his godfather in fifteen minutes, and he couldn't be more happy. But he couldn't help worrying. What if he DID get caught? It would be his fault. He still couldn't help wondering why he didn't just Apparate into his room. Harry needed to tell someone about his scar, but he didn't want everyone freaking out. If he told Sirius, he would get all weird and tell Dumbledore and then Dumbledore would set up all this security around him. Before he had much time to think, it was 2 AM and Harry could hear Sirius's barking (he was in dog-form). He ran down the stairs quickly, willing Sirius to shut up, but of course, he didn't until Harry yanked open the door. There stood Sirius, on all fours, staring at Harry expectantly. "Hello, Sirius, come in," he whispered and Sirius walked in. As soon as Harry closed the door, Sirius turned back to a human. "Harry! How have you been?" he whispered jovially, enveloping him in a hug. "Fine," he lied. "Do you want something to eat?" Sirius knew he was lying, but he was hungry, so he nodded. He would question Harry upstairs. Harry quickly grabbed some bananas, bread, apples, and leftover chicken, motioning Sirius to follow him up to his room. Right at the door, Harry stopped abruptly, listening for any sign that someone was awake. When he heard nothing but snoring, he quickly and silently opened the door, closing it behind them. He dumped the food on his bed, motioning for Sirius to sit and eat. "Harry?" "Yeah?" "You need to tell me the truth. You are not 'fine'. I know that for a fact." "You should eat. I can tell-" Sirius interrupted him. "Don't change the subject. I need to report to Dumbledore with every little thing that could have connections with You- Know-Who." Harry hesitated. He knew this would make a fuss, and he didn't want that. Then he looked at the set jaw on Sirius's face, and had no choice. No matter what Sirius had to do to get it out of him, easy way or not, he would find out. Sirius noticed Harry subconsciously putting his hand over his forehead and instinctively knew. "You scar, isn't it...." Harry nodded, looking defeated. Sirius immediately jumped up, looking for a piece of parchment, quill, and ink. "Harry," he scolded, "you've got to tell us right away about these things. With the Dark Lord having risen, you need to be careful and tell us! You're his main target, and nothing can go unnoticed and ignored!" He finally found the writing materials and said the letter as he wrote. "Dumbledore. Harry's scar. Voldemort still on loose.... Arrived a few minutes ago...." And with that, he sent Hedwig into the night and to Hogwarts. (Or so they thought) Harry scrambled to write a reply to Ron.  
  
~ Ron- Sirius is here. He just sent Hedwig to Dumbledore. When am I coming to stay with you? Sirius will have to come too - Dumbledore's orders. Tell your mum he won't kill us. -Harry ~  
  
Harry attached it to Pigwidgeon's leg and sent him into the velvety violet of night. However, on the ground, he spotted an old wizard with silvery hair and beard, reading Sirius's letter through half-moon glasses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Review. I've already written more. Now you've gotta review to get more. 


	2. Dumbledore's Visit

Harry Potter and the Wrath of Voldemort  
  
Chapter 2: Dumbledore's Visit  
  
PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Do you REALLY think J.K. Rowling would waste time to write fanfiction on FF.Net when she has to write the 5th book? Obviously not, therefore, I am not her, and I don't own it or have any connections w/ those who do. No to suing me!  
  
Note: I love you guys! I feel so lucky for having 4 reviews for 1 chapter! I can't believe it! Maybe I should get my eyes checked. LOL. VyingQuill (sp?): Yes, I know what happened to my 1st chapter, but I didn't put it like that. Thank you for noticing, though. Hopefully, it'll be better with this one. On to the story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry blinked and turned back out to the window, but this time, Dumbledore was not alone; standing next to him was none other than Professor McGonagall.  
  
Harry turned back to Sirius, surprised to see him not quite so happy.  
  
"Why are Dumbledore and McGonagall here?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Ugh! Either to give me more instructions or to take you back to Hogwarts!"  
  
"Why would I go back so earl-" Harry began, but was cut off by two popping noises and both professors in the room.  
  
"Ah, Sirius, I see you got in with little trouble?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes. Harry and I wonder why you are here, Professors."  
  
Dumbledore looked over at Harry, eyes twinkling. But it was McGonagall who answered.  
  
"Well, it was Albus - er, Headmaster Dumbledore - who suggested we bring Harry with us to Hogwarts early."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked, puzzled.  
  
"Well...."  
  
"Yes, Albus, Minerva, I wonder the same," Sirius commented.  
  
"Well, don't panic, but Severus - er, Professor Snape - has warned us that only at Hogwarts is Harry safe...." Dumbledore informed them.  
  
"And," Professor McGonagall began, "I am sure this is good news to you, Sirius, but Cornelius Fudge was found today, dead, and -" but was interrupted by Harry.  
  
"WHAT? How in Merlin's name is that good?" he shouted. He froze when he heard Vernon Dursley's low rumble and footsteps bounding angrily toward his room.  
  
"Boy! You won't eat for a week if you woke the neighbors!" he bellowed.  
  
Harry was frozen to the spot when Vernon wiggled the doorknob, then stopped when he heard the voice of Dudley, Vernon's son, Harry's cousin, ask from a distance, "Father? What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, son, now get back to bed while I punish the boy for waking the whole house!" Vernon opened the door with a gasp. He did not expect to see the others in Harry's bedroom also. "BOY!" Vernon yelled in such a voice that would wake the dead if Harry didn't already do it, "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT HAVING FREAKS IN THE HOUSE?" he bellowed, thumping toward Harry's frozen body, raising his hand, and before he knew it, Sirius grabbed Harry's wand, stood in front of Harry, and shouted "Stupify!".  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. In a matter of seconds, Harry went from about to be hit, to watching Vernon's purple face freeze, dropping backward to the ground, stunned. He just couldn't believe it! His godfather had stepped in, risking being hit, and saved him, using the one charm Harry had wanted to use on Vernon Dursley forever. He still stood, his feet unable to move when he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder. Harry looked up to see Sirius smiling.  
  
"Come on, Harry, we should get your stuff."  
  
Just then, in flew an old owl, known as Eroll. Harry grabbed the barely conscious bird and removed the note.  
  
Harry- I'm afraid not everything's going well. Just got an owl from Dumbledore saying that we have to come to Hogwarts early. Something about you, Hermione, and me. Says we aren't safe anymore. Wonder what that means.  
  
As Harry read the next part, he blushed crimson.  
  
When are you going to tell Hermione, man? You know she feels the same way about you. Well, write back and send it with Eroll once he gets better. Either that or send Hedwig. -Ron  
  
When he finished, he hadn't expected to see his godfather to be dancing around the room, chanting "Harry and Hermione, sitting in a tree, K- I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
  
Harry turned to Dumbledore, asking, "How will we get there so early so easily?"  
  
"Easily?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "It will be much easier once we leave and then I will explain it." As he turned to leave, Sirius turned back into a dog. "Oh, by the way, Sirius, you have been pardoned. That's what we were trying to say."  
  
Relief washed over both Sirius and Harry; this would make everything so much easier for all of them. Before Sirius changed back to a man, Harry had a question.  
  
"Um, Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?" they both asked.  
  
"What is going on? Why do we have to leave to Hogwarts so early?"  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall both tensed, looking from the other to Harry and back again.  
  
"Well, Harry." McGonagall began, looking to Dumbledore, who nodded, signaling her to continue. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is becoming even more powerful and trying to find you.  
  
"We found and questioned Peter Pettigrew."  
  
Harry noticed Sirius was in man-form again, his teeth clenched tightly.  
  
"He is now in Azkaban, awaiting the Dementor's Kiss."  
  
"So that's why I was pardoned.... They found the bastard and he confessed. Good for the spineless jackal!"  
  
Harry stared at him in shock. He had never expected to hear that from Sirius, but then again, had. Then he recovered. "Um, Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
Dumbledore turned to face him. "Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Er, how are we getting there?"  
  
"Floo Powder, Harry; Floo Powder," he replied, smiling.  
  
Just then, Harry froze, hearing Petunia's worried voice and the door opening. "Don't you think you've disciplined him enough, and what's going on in there?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh yeah. Review. You've gotta if you want an extra chapter. Now, I know this is pretty boring so far, I'm sorry, but I promise it'll be more exciting soon. 


	3. Truth and Dreams

Harry Potter and the Wrath of Voldemort  
  
Ch. 3: Truth and Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: No own, no sue, no money.  
  
Note: Well, there are no reviews for chapter 2 (since I last checked), but I'm on a writing spree right now and I decided to give you chapters 3 and 4 at the same time. Now, when you're done, I expect a review for both chapters. Don't make me use the Imperious Curse on you!! ~evil laughter~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aunt Petunia stopped in her tracks and stared from Harry to Sirius, then to McGonagall, then Dumbledore, then Vernon, back to Harry (you get the picture). Then she shouted in that high-pitched voice of hers: "What have you freaks done to my husband?!"  
  
"Aunt Petunia?" Harry's small voice choked.  
  
She came up to him to slap him, but stopped when she came face-to-face with Sirius, wand pointed at her.  
  
"What?" she barked at him.  
  
"This is my Headmaster," he said pointing at Dumbledore, "and my House's Head of House," he pointed to McGonagall, "and that right there," he pointed at Sirius, "is my godfather, Sirius Black. You know - the murderer. But, it won't matter if you call the police; he's not a criminal anymore. I'm going with them, back to my school. You could make it easy, or you could end up like Uncle Vernon here, who's stunned and won't get up until we let him."  
  
Her face became a very pale shade, which made Harry have to stop himself from laughing at. "Y-yes, H-Harry. Y-y-you can go with these f-f-fine p- people," she stuttered, sweating profusely, somehow managing to smile.  
  
"Thank you Aunt Petunia," Harry exclaimed in mock sincerity.  
  
"A-any-anything for my f-favorite nephew!" she cried, managing somehow to keep the small smile.  
  
"Why thank you again, Aunt Petunia!" Harry exclaimed, grinning evilly. He turned to Sirius. "Maybe you should escort her back. Wouldn't want her to call the Muggle police, would we?"  
  
Sirius led her to the room she and Vernon shared at wand-point.  
  
Harry turned to look at Dumbledore and McGonagall grinning. "I've always wanted to do that!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, while McGonagall looked as strict as she always did.  
  
"That makes two of us," Sirius grinned, walking towards them.  
  
"Sirius, what did you do in the way of Charms?" asked Dumbledore, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"Ah, Charms. Beautiful things, aren't they? Yes, yes, they are. Silencing, locking, etc. How, by the way, is Professor Flitwick?"  
  
"Good, good.... But you're going to see that for yourself!" he exclaimed, smiling.  
  
"What?" he asked, nearly tripping over Vernon's unconscious body.  
  
"Yes. Well, as you know, Defense Against the Dark Arts is open, and Remus will be taking over, and well, Filch has.well, you can be the caretaker instead of him. He isn't for the position anymore. That is, if you want to...."  
  
Sirius threw his arms around Dumbledore, then McGonagall, shouting, "Of course! I'd love to!"  
  
"Er.thank you, Sirius, but we must be leaving to collect Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley. We will be leaving soon...." McGonagall said, collecting her composure.  
  
"Yes, Professor," replied Harry, barely able to contain any more excitement.  
  
"Harry," Sirius commanded, "let's go and get your stuff."  
  
They went downstairs to the cupboard and shrank Harry's things, putting them in Harry's pockets.  
  
Before Sirius could back upstairs, Harry grabbed his arm and turned him around.  
  
"Could I have my wand back?" I've kinda come to like it...."  
  
Smiling, Sirius put the wand into Harry's outstretched hand in relief. He thought Harry was going to ask him what was really going on. He was right. As he turned to go back upstairs, Harry, once again, stopped him, this time to ask the dreaded question.  
  
"Tell me what's *really* going on!" Harry demanded.  
  
"You-Know-Who wants to kill you!"  
  
"Sirius, don't give me that crap! He's wanted me dead for my whole life! You guys have never done this before!"  
  
"He can get you now." Sirius sighed in defeat. He hated to not tell Harry everything, but that was something Dumbledore told him not to do. He couldn't tell Harry *why* Voldemort was after a baby boy, and now a teenager, he just couldn't. Not that he didn't know the truth, he just couldn't tell Harry; Harry couldn't know until he was old enough and ready. He just didn't seem ready or old enough. "Okay." he began with half of what was really the reason; "he is planning an attack on this house in a few days."  
  
With that, they all left, Harry thinking and reflecting on everything.  
  
They picked up Hermione and Ron and boarded the Hogwarts Express, falling asleep on the way to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione slept peacefully, while Voldemort haunted Harry's sleep.  
  
~"You moron!" shouted Voldemort, kicking Wormtail as he kissed his robes.  
  
"I'm-I'm sorry, M-Master!" he stammered.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE?"  
  
"W-w-well, um, y-you s-see."  
  
"I've had enough of your useless babbling!"  
  
"N-no!" Wormtail pleaded as Voldemort raised his wand.  
  
However, Voldemort wasn't listening as he screamed "Crucio!" and watched with pleasure as Wormtail writhed on the floor, screaming.  
  
Harry clutched his scar, having some of the curse come streaming through it, and screamed. ~  
  
"Harry! Wake up!" Harry heard through the fog and pain, noticing dimly that someone was shaking him.  
  
"What?" he replied irritably. The pain in his scar was still at its fullest as he clenched his teeth.  
  
"You were screaming. Did you dream again?" Sirius demanded. Ignoring him, Harry asked the question that was now on his mind, tormenting and taunting him. "Is Wormtail dead?"  
  
"No. He escaped."  
  
Harry almost choked. So, Wormtail was free again.... Well, if Harry found him, he would be sure that Sirius and he got their sweet revenge. 


	4. Poison

Harry Potter and the Wrath of Voldemort  
  
Ch. 4: Poison  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue me. Read the first disclaimer for details.  
  
Note: This is the second chapter I will give you for today. I expect you to review to find out more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The four of them arrived at Hogwarts at about five o'clock in the evening. Sirius needed to speak with Dumbledore about the job opening, so our favorite trio was stuck to wander around until dinner and not get into trouble. Much. They are in the Common Room.  
  
"Guys?" Ron asked. Encouraged by them looking up and nodding, he continued. "Aren't you just a little bored?"  
  
"Yeah. But we can't create any trouble," Harry answered. He checked his watch and added, "Dinner's only in ten minutes."  
  
"Yeah, but can't we just do a quick prank? Nobody will know it's us!" Ron begged.  
  
"Ron," Hermione exclaimed, "school hasn't even started yet and you are already looking for a way to get us killed! Or worse, expelled!"  
  
"First of all, it's always Harry who looks for ways to get us killed! But c'mon, 'Mione! We won't die, and we won't get expelled!" Ron defended.  
  
"Remember what they said? And I quote: 'You kids stay out of trouble for now.' Exactly what Sirius said! Another thing! Did either of you notice something really important?"  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other and shrugged; they had no idea what Hermione was getting at.  
  
Hermione sighed in frustration. "I swear! You two must be suffering from brain damage!"  
  
Ron looked from Harry's puzzled face to Hermione's annoyed on and back again. "What is she trying to say?" he asked Harry, who shrugged.  
  
"Ron! Harry!" Hermione said in a very annoyed tone, standing up. "In case you haven't noticed, we're the only ones in the school besides the teachers!"  
  
Ron looked from her to Harry, who was now nodding in understanding. "So?"  
  
Hermione squeaked in frustration and Harry began to explain. "She means that since we're the only students, whatever we do, they'll know it's us."  
  
Ron suddenly understood. (It's a miracle! Lol) "Oh. Well, Hermione, why didn't you just say so?"  
  
Hermione screamed in frustration and marched up to her dormitories. Then she turned back and said in a very calm voice, "Since dinner will be here soon, you should change into your school robes." Then she left and Ron and Harry began up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.  
  
"Do you think Hermione is angry with us?" Ron asked once they got there.  
  
"No," Harry replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "she's just so happy!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dinner that evening was a very casual affair; that is, until the room flooded with owls. Hedwig was among these and she dropped an envelope into his lap. The only marking on it was his name scrawled in glowing black ink.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked over his shoulder as he opened it, asking, "Who do you think it's from?" Everything was silent and everybody was staring at him, wondering whom it was from. Harry, however, didn't notice, as he was reading a small piece of paper that was in the envelope about Fudge and the Ministry.  
  
As he looked further into the envelope, he found what looked to be a blank piece of parchment; at least, to everyone else. To him it was a message written in blood-red ink. It read:  
  
Harry Potter,  
  
It seems to be so long that you have defeated me as an infant. Well, I am no longer dead, with your help, of course. You could be great, Harry Potter. We could make a great team ruling the world.  
  
You need to figure out your priorities, and whether you value life or humanity more.  
  
Say yes to me or you will die with everyone else who opposes me. It is a fair warning and you have until October 31 to decide whether you live or join your parents.  
  
-Lord Voldemort   
  
Harry was suddenly overcome by emotions: fear, rage, shock, awareness, etc. and he suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. He turned to Hedwig, perched on his shoulder, and whispered, "How did you get this?" Then, as blackness clouded his vision, he knew one thing was certain: He'd rather die than join Voldemort. With that in mind, he finally let himself collapse backwards and onto the floor of the Great Hall, hearing faint shouts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the Great Hall, they were all watching expectantly for Harry to say something when his face suddenly changed with each emotion, but the main being blind rage. They didn't know anything of it, because he was the only one who saw anything on the parchment, but whatever it was, it had struck a nerve.  
  
They watched as he burst out sweating and Harry's goblet melted. Then he turned to Hedwig and whispered something and crumpled in his chair to the floor, pale as a ghost.  
  
"Harry!" exclaimed Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Remus simultaneously, rushing to his limp body.  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall rose from their seats, and took the parchment from his hands, surprised that it had dull red forming words that needed a certain spell to reactivate. He sent Ron and Hermione to get Madame Pomphrey while he tried to figure out the letter. It finally occurred to him and he set downt he letter on the table, tapping it with his wand. He shook his head at it, but noticed an almost unreadable post-script: PS: There is a poison here only for you. Unless you didn't know, you will be fighting in a coma until Halloween, where you will wake after thinking. Choose wisely, Potter, or else. You won't get a second chance.  
  
As if on cue, Madame Pomphrey burst in and hoisted Harry onto an invisible stretcher, taking his pulse and listening carefully to his breathing. He had a very faint but quick pulse with wheezy breath. She hurried him up to the Hospital Wing and attempted to energize him, but to no avail. Finally, after hours of waiting, she made the heart-clenching diagnosis. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry could hear everything going on. But it was like he didn't have any connection to his body; he just heard what was going on. Finally, Harry heard the unmistakable voice of Madame Pomphrey cut through the fog and disorientation.  
  
"I have made a diagnosis."  
  
The whole room held their breath, even Harry who was already concentrating to keep breathing.  
  
She continued. "Harry has been poisoned, and whatever he thought of that moment, will happen. By the looks of it, he has less than 24 hours."  
  
At this, Harry heard Hermione's anguished sob and a "Are you sure?"  
  
He felt Madame Pomphrey nod. "I'm sorry."  
  
When he heard Hermione's wailing and sensed the sorrowful feeling that swept through the room, Harry tried to yell, open his eyes, anything, but his body wouldn't respond. Finally deciding to scream his fury into the darkness, he didn't know his body was finally responding.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Dumbledore who first noticed the twitch in Harry's finger, but dismissed it. He would be awake on Halloween.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"JUST WHY THE HELL CAN I HEAR EVERYTHING AND NOT TALK?" When his cursing subsided, he began to talk softly and ironically. "Oh, yeah, just talk to yourself through the dark. I swear, you're going insane. And I thought this year MIGHT be normal, but NO!" Harry's voice slowly raised to the hysterical level again as he shouted more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry began to shake and shiver in the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomphrey forced some cooling potion into his mouth, waiting for some sign of consciousness that she believed wouldn't come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry stared up (or was it down? He couldn't tell) through the blackness and lost his temper at the prayer that was forming in his head.  
  
"GOD OR WHOEVER CONTROLS MY LIFE, CUT THE CRAP ALREADY AND LET ME GET OUT OF HERE! QUIT THE SHIT ABOUT VOLDEMORT AND GIVE ME A YEAR WITHOUT ADVENTURES!! NO!! YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T KNOW WHY PEOPLE TALK TO SOME BLOODY PERSON THEY CAN'T SEE! I'M SICK OF THIS! WHOEVER YOU ARE, LET ME OUT OF HERE!"  
  
When nothing happened, Harry squeaking in steadily rising anger. Then, he didn't know how, the connection regained itself and he began to talk to himself, unaware that they could hear him or that he could talk. He just couldn't open his eyes or move. He couldn't do anything but talk and hear. But he couldn't even hear some things.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ron, I don't think I can stand this anymore," Hermione sniffed.  
  
"Hermione, it will be okay. He'll live," assured Dumbledore.  
  
Something inside Hermione snapped and she desperately began hugging Ron, clutching him almost too tightly and crying madly, then Harry began to talk to himself.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Harry, just make God or whoever mad at you." He laughed sardonically. "Yeah, that'll get you right out of this black whole. Oh, and look! I'm even talking to myself! What a funny little thing! Yeah.it's amazing how when you're alone in blackness, you just snap and start talking, if just to hear a voice."  
  
"Do you think he'll wake up now, Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Just give him a bit of a shake, he'll wake soon."  
  
Hermione began to shake him, and in result, he began talking again. "Oh, yeah, now someone's shaking you, Harry, and your friends are there, Harry. Yeah. Now I REALLY know I've gone completely off my rocker! What's next? I'm awake and being told crap about I'm going to be fine when I know the truth about the poison? I swear, Potter, you have a brilliant wish!"  
  
Hermione shook him again angrily, and this time he opened his eyes to a teary-eyed Hermione, then Ron, Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus, who all stared in wonder and happiness. The silence was deafening until Hermione brought him into a tight hug and exclaimed, "Potter, you have some lucky wishes!"  
  
Harry hugged back glad he was back. "Yup, Hermione, I do," he replied, sounding more exasperated than he wanted to. He looked at Dumbledore and everyone else and saw puzzlement in everyone except Dumbledore's eyes. "What happened?"  
  
"Maybe you can tell us, because we don't know."  
  
"Well," Harry began, but was interrupted when the door burst open.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sort of a cliffhanger, isn't it? Well, I personally think this chapter is really stupid, but please just review and tell me what you think! Please with sugar on top? 


End file.
